Yūki
Yūki (優虧, Gentle Wane) is original a inhabitant from the Demons, who was kidnapped in her childhood by the ninja from the Night. While her mutation to “see beyond life” was originally meant to be researched. The cult that adored the might of this gift protested, and forced the ninja to hand the young child over to them. Therefore, Yūki became the of the cult, who, became the Voice of Death (死の声, Shi no Koe). And after the annihilation of the cult, the priestess had disappeared with thin air. During the announcement of a new Shinobi World War, Yūki had presented herself under the guise of Shihakushi (死魄使, Angel of the Waning Moon), who, was the secret leader of Sorane. However, throughout a failure, Yūki had merely achieved to possess the . And continued to remain partnered to Kyōshi Takamori, despite the difficulties the pair had to withstand and encounter together. Appearance Shihakushi Yuki Appearance 1.jpg Yuki Appearance 2.jpg Yuki Appearance 3.png Yuki Appearance 4.jpg Yuki Appearance 5.jpg Yuki Appearance 6.jpg Personality History Life Lost, Rebirth To be revealed... More to come Relationships Kyōshi Takamori Sorane Natural Skills Scheming, a Mastermind Intellect Culling, Perfect Balance Chakra flow and control Control, Spiritual Yin-Yang Release Abilities Whenever life has blossomed its end has begun. It is an inevitable fate for the living, but as well for those that crossed the other side, however. The forbidden techniques invented by the older generation, Edo Tensei, as an example, had drastically changed the tosses of both sides. This view upon the techniques involving the death remarkably changed even more, which already existed in the somber Night. They, who are specialized in the techniques with the death, have their own rules, specifically two: First of all, one may not interact with the actual spirits that continue to wander on earth, endlessly, or even see them. Secondly, one cannot reincarnate himself to evade his dead, nor the ability to do so. Breaking these two set rules would lead to the punishment of immediate execution. Rumors, myths and old tales speak of the birth of a child. The child whom did not life at birth had been rebirthed at dawn, an abomination. A child that was born with the cursed and haunting eyes that forwarded an enormous hatred and disgust by its surroundings. None of these children became old enough to be capable of speaking with the exception of one, the first mutated child with these cursed gifts. Now, there is a fourth cursed child born in the Night. Its birth was unknown to all. Guarded and protected by the monikers, until travelers, locals of the night, spoke of a child with irises as red as thick cold blood. However, the origins remained unspoken and fear crossed the lands. Death would justify the child with these dooming crimson irises soon enough. The Spiritual Path The Crossroad of Spirits The Writ of Resuscitation The Halt of Perception The Covenant of Binding The Illusionary Path Mantra of Visions The Phantom's Torment Other Skills Stats Equipment Reikiri Chingon Sealing Scrolls Paper Tags Synopsis Quotes * Shihakushi to a fallen Shinobi — "Do you believe that there is life after death?" * Shihakushi to a Shinobi group — "Be strong, fearless and emotionless – is what they teach you in the Shinobi World. Mask the fear and emotions all you want, little Shinobis, but you'll not succeed to do so. I can feel the trembling fear... its delicious aroma that tingles my nostrils and filling my eager hunger. (Laughs arrogantly) Failures!" Trivia * actually means "Messenger" instead of "Angel". I preferred to use a synonym that sounds better and suits the person behind the mask. You can also write it as . * TBA * Credits: ** to David for helping me with naming the terrorist and providing me with the kanji and translations. ** to Pyth for translating The Tormenting Smile of Crimson and more while also providing me with the kanji/katakana. ** to Phantom for helping me with naming the twelve beings, which will later be revealed. ** to Kaze for helping me with ideas as well with thinking of some names. * Databook: ** Unknown Category:Torment's Hell